If You Were Gay
by FerneyGirl
Summary: Ferard


Have you ever had a person that just won't let something drop? They keep pushing it, and pushing it even though you tell them to drop it, they never do. But then after so long they find out that their right. Don't you just hate that? Welcome to my world, population two, me and my brother Mikey.

I was in the shower one day when I heard Mikey come into the house we had been sharing for years. I quickly jumped out of the shower, and got myself dressed before going out. When I got out into the living room he was sitting there watching TV, but he looked up when I came in. He shut off the TV, so I asked him,

"How was your day?" He seemed to smirk, but hid it as he replied,

"Good, but you'll never guess what happened to me. I was waiting for the subway when this guy began talking to me. He was real friendly too…" I cut him off,

"And I care about this why?"

"If you'll let me finish. Anyway by the time the subway came I was sure he was coming onto me, he thought I was gay!" My eyes widened, and I cleared my throat,

"Again why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch?" Mikey laughed and said,

"Dude no need to get defensive or anything sheesh."

"I'm not getting defensive!" I shouted. "But why should I care about some gay guy you met? Anyway I was working another song today…" He cut me off,

"Gee I'm sorry I just thought that we should be able to talk about stuff like that. I didn't mean to offend you. Stop being a pansy."

"Well Mikey I don't want to talk about it, so This conversation ends here…" I said getting up to leave,

"But Gee…"

"Conversation over!" I said, and stalked out of the room, not really sure why I was so angry.

For the next couple of days Mikey didn't mention anything about our conversation or do anything to show me that he remembered it, so I put it in the back of my mind. That is until we were at the mall.

We were sitting in the food court when a guy walked by in black skinny jeans. Mikey laughed and said,

"Nice ass huh Gee?" I was still staring at the guy as I said,

"Ye-" My head snapped towards him and I glared. "No it's not Mikey."

"Then what were you looking at Gee?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"That woman back there." I said casually point over my shoulder, and he burst out laughing,

"Well she's keeper for sure. I mean yeah there's a little meat on here bones, but I could see it." I gave him a confused look, and looked over my shoulder, as my eyes widened.

The lady I had pointed to was about sixty years old, two hundred pounds, and I could swear that I saw a beard on her. I gulped, and turned back to Mikey who was finally calming down. He then became serious,

"Gee I just want you to know, if you were gay that'd be okay with me." I glared at him once more,

"Mikey I'm NOT-" But he cut me off by waving to someone,

"Hey the guys are here. Did you know they would be here today? And there's Frank!" I rolled my eyes, as the guys sat down at our table.

As the weeks passed Mikey never let up on his gay jokes or trying to get me to come out of the closet, which I can assure I was not in. I am straight…I think. Anyway Mikey was gone for the day. He was out with his girlfriend Alicia, and I was hanging around the house with Frank who had nothing to do today either.

We were sitting around watching a horror movie that we had both seen way too many times, when Frank dumped our bowl of popcorn on my head. I grinned evilly and said,

"Oh you're so going to get it now!" I jumped up from the couch and lunged at him.

He got out of the way though, and began to run. I chased him around the house, through the back yard and upstairs. Finally I cornered him in the bedroom. I began to walk towards him slowly, and he began to back up. That is until the back of his knees his the bed, and he fell backwards.

He then grabbed onto my arm trying to keep himself up, which resulted in me falling on top of him. I lay there on top of him trying to catch my breath, and he smirked. Just as he was about to say something though, we heard Mikey shout,

"Gee, Frank where are you guys?" I glanced down at the position me and Frank were in and blushed, before jumping off of him.

The two of us then exited the bedroom, hair messed up and out of breath from running. After I shut the door I turned around to see Mikey at the end of the hall smirking. I glanced over at Frank who was just smiling. He noticed me looking and cleared his throat,

"Well I better be going." He then walked down the hall and out of site, the smile never leaving his face.

"So…" Mikey said, and I gave him a confused look,

"So what?" He gave me an unconvinced look,

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Frank! I always thought you guys would make a cute couple." I opened my mouth, then closed it, then opened it again,

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not gay! And the bedroom…"

"Dude what you do in bed with other guys is none of my business."

"Mikey for the millionth time I am NOT gay!" He laughed,

"Whatever you say bro." He then looked at the clock. "Anyway I just came home to tell you that I'm gonna be staying at Alicia's for the weekend. And I gotta get going before she gets mad and leaves me here. Later!" With that he ran back downstairs, leaving me dumbfounded.

That whole weekend, my thoughts were driving me mad, and it was all thanks to Mikey. All weekend I was debating about calling Frank or not, every time I went to pick up the phone to call him I had the same argument with myself.

_Call Frank, see if he just wants to hang out._

**No, he might think it's a date.**

_But you've hung out with him a million times before and its never been a date. Besides we don't even know if he's gay._

**What if he is? Then he might think you're gay.**

_So what? What's so wrong with being gay?_

**Maybe the fact that I'M NOT GAY!**

By the time this was all over I had hung up the phone in defeat, and began wandering around the house again. The last time I had went to pick up the phone, however, something interrupted my argument. The phone was ringing. I hit talk, and said,

"Yep." Then I heard _his_ voice on the other line,

"Hey Gee it's Frank. Me and the guys are heading to a party tonight. We wanted to know if you wanted to come?" A party, just what I needed to unwind,

"Sure do you want me to call Mikey? He's at Alicia's…"

"Nah I already called him, he said he'd meet us there. The party's at Kevin's house, meet us out front at nine?" I nodded, but then realized he couldn't see me,

"Sure." With that he hung, up and I looked at the clock.

It was already 7:30, so I got up to get ready. By the time I was done, it was 8:30, so I grabbed my coat and headed out. I reached the party just at it turned nine o'clock and saw my friends waiting out front for me.

I parked my car, and got out and waved to them. I then went over to join them. They all already had beers, but one person was missing. Mikey. I looked around, and Frank must have read my mind because he said,

"He went inside with Alicia. She was getting cold." I nodded, and we all headed inside.

Not long after we were all separated. I stood around drinking, and mingling with people. But one thought would never leave my mind. _I wonder what Frank's doing?_ Each time this thought popped into my head though, I shook it out and took another drink of beer.

Soon I really had to pee, so I headed upstairs to look for the bathroom. Up there I ran into Mikey. He was standing in the hall talking to someone, but stopped when he saw me. Grinning he came over, and shouted over the music,

"Having a good time Gee?" I nodded,

"Hey you know where the bathroom is?" He nodded, and began to lead me down the hall.

When we stopped in front of a door, he motioned towards it. I stepped forward and opened the door, only to have him shove me in and shut the door. I turned around, and tried to jiggle the handle, it was locked. I sighed and looked around, it was a fairly large closet. At closer inspection I noticed Frank sitting in the corner.

"Frank what are you doing here?" I spoke normally, because the walls kept most of the music and sound out.

"I'm not sure, Ray just shoved me in here and locked the door."

"Mikey did the same thing to me." And awkward silence fell on us, and I looked around, trying to find something to focus on.

After a while, Frank poked me. I looked over and he was sitting there trying to look innocent. I laughed and lept on him, tickling him. He began squirming and laughing. I slowly stopped tickling him, and after we settled down I looked into his eyes.

Before anything could happen however, I noticed the position we were in, me straddling him, and I began to get up blushing. He, however, grabbed my arm, and pulled me back down. He then took me by the back of the head, and crushed our lips together. We kissed until we had to break apart to catch our breath. AS we lay there, his breath hitting my lips, I chuckled and said,

"Maybe I am gay." He gave me a confused look.

"Wha-" I cut him off by attacking his lips again.


End file.
